The present invention relates generally to an accessory for beach or other use, and particularly, to a fabric item which can be converted for use as a blanket, a carrying bag and wearing apparel.
A common problem when travelling to the beach, on a boat or the like is that numerous bulky items must be carried. For example, it is generally necessary to bring a blanket and/or towel, a bag for carrying additional items, and clothing in the event that the weather becomes cool. As a result, the carrying of such items, along with other conventional items such as a cooler or the like, becomes burdensome.